


I Love You Sherlock

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: "Comma." John stops, shocked, and checks the area around him. No mirrors, there's no cameras, there's no way he could've known what he was writing. Right?"What?" John asks strangled."Before the name, you need a comma. It should be, I love you comma Sherlock."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Scandal in Belgravia(Season 2 episode 1). Several quotes from the episode itself. Anyway, just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it. Hope you guys like it too. Sorry for any grammar issues

John types quickly, his fingers flying over the fingerboard, while looking at his beautiful subject; he's glooming on the couch nearby, probably with murmurs of bored. John feels a little awkward, writing this letter with Sherlock in the room, but smiles when looks at him. He types the 4 words he wishes he could find the courage to say out and continues with the letter. 

"Comma." John stops, shocked, and checks the area around him. No mirrors, there's no cameras, there's no way he could've known what he was writing. Right?

"What?" John asks strangled.

"Before the name, you need a comma. It should be, I love you  _comma_ Sherlock."

"How...?"

"Did I know? Don't be dull, John." John sits there in shock, staring at the man who so casually mentioned the fact that he had been writing, 'I love you, Sherlock.' Sherlock's rough voice pulls him out of his daze. "Add it, would you? It's bugging me." John nods slightly and punches the comma key, hits the save button, and leaves the room. What the hell just happened?

~~~

_Two Days Later:_

They're sitting at Angelo's, everything on the house as usual, and John feels awkward.

"So..." Sherlock looks up from his phone, food abandoned long ago, and raises an eyebrow. John clears his throat and pushes on. "About the other day..." Sherlock raises an eyebrow and continues typing. "The missing comma?"

"What about it?" Sherlock asked, typing something quickly. John glances and sees something that looks like  _the Gardner -SH_ and John wonders when Lestrade had given him a case. But that was neither here nor there. 

"Don't you care... about... the, the..." 

"John, you're stuttering." Sherlock comments, still not looking up from his phone.

"About me writing I love you?" It comes out in a stream of words and Sherlock's reaction is not what he expected. Instead of being shocked or something along those lines, Sherlock continues to write on his phone while asking,

"Why would I care? The chemistry of it is very simple."

"No, I mean..." Sherlock still hasn't looked up. "Could you put the bloody phone down?!" They get stares for his sudden outburst, but he doesn't care. Sherlock complies, for now, eyeing the phone even seconds after he's put it down. "So what if the chemistry's simple? How do you feel? What's your chemistry up to?"

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side." 

"And what are you trying to win?"

"John, I've told you before, I consider myself married to the job." John sighs.

"Okay, so there's really no interest?" Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Oh this is really getting dull. No, no interest."

"Do you care... about, what I said?"

"Nope." Sherlock pops the 'p' then his phone vibrates. He checks it and is out of the restaurant with a flash of the long coat and not a word said to him. It's back to normal, John thinks.

~~~

_A month later:_

A month passes and things go back to normal. John, even with the knowledge that it's never going to work out, continues to pine over Sherlock(while still proclaiming to the world he was not gay; he wasn't, he was _bisexual_ ). Sherlock continues to not notice or care. It's not obvious which. Until one day, after a particularly bad case, John goes to his room, tired after the case, to hear music coming from downstairs. It's a sweet tune, and obviously composed, but nothing like the one for the woman. It's happy and light, cheerful. John, while flicking off the light and smiling at the music, wonders for who or why Sherlock's writing it. John falls into an uneasy sleep afterwards.

~~~

_Two days later_

John, for the first time, hears the full piece. And Sherlock's playing it directly for him, only starting it once John had sat down with his morning cup of tea, biscuits, and the paper. He's a few lines into the main article when it begins. The slow, gentle, music. John doesn't move, but listens, trying not to show how much attention he was giving Sherlock's every day to day playing. A few minutes in, and rereading the same line five times, John gives up and puts the paper aside. Sherlock continues, but John swears the corners of his mouth turn up slightly into what could be described as a smile. 

"That was very nice." John says once Sherlock's finished. "You wrote it?" Sherlock nods. "Why? This about the woman?" 

"I wrote it for you, John." John bites his lip to avoid getting over excited by the idea.

"Why?" He asks, hesitantly, still not wanting to get his hopes up. Sherlock moves close, only having been two steps away before then, and leans down over John.

"I can't deny chemistry, John." His eyes are brilliant, shining crystals of blue, and mere millimeters away from John's. And then suddenly it's a blur as Sherlock closes the minimal gap between the two of them and presses their lips together. John immeditly returns it, and it's messy, passionate, and unpracticed, their teeth knocking together a few times. But it's incredible. They break after a minute.

"Are you saying we have chemistry, because, thats..." 

"Just shut up, John."

"Right... yes... I'll..." Sherlock stops his stuttering with another press of his lips and John doesn't complain. 


End file.
